


Used to It

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Bolin is used to it. He’s the cute one, but Mako is the smart one, the handsome one, the dateable one. He understands. He tries not to be hurt when he is pushed aside for Mako. But this time, it really hurts.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Used to It

Bolin’s used to it.

He’s used to getting turned down as soon as Mako shows up. It happened with Korra and Asami and about a million other people throughout his life. Maybe Bolin stood a chance at first, with his cute face and general good nature, but as soon as they saw Mako… 

Well. Bolin became chopped liver. And honestly, he couldn’t blame anyone for that. Mako has it all. He’s smart, handsome, strong, and brave. He has a certain aura that makes him seem both dangerous and safe. People like that sort of thing. Bolin gets it. That’s why when he catches feelings for someone, he tries to never be too hurt when they go soft for Mako. He just tells himself there are more fish in the sea. 

And finally, _finally_ , Bolin has found a fish. Or, well, not like a _fish_ fish. A metaphorical fish. A strikingly handsome, intelligent, fire bending metaphorical fish named Iroh. 

Bolin gets dreamy eyed just thinking about the general. Iroh is so wonderful to him. He is the first person who has ever… _seen_ Bolin. His eyes always seem to look at Bolin and not through him, no matter who else was in the room. He made Bolin feel like the most important person in the world. Not to mention, Iroh was so nice. He remembered Bolin’s favorite foods, his favorite songs. He always pet Pabu every time he saw the little fire ferret. He always kissed Bolin’s temple, gentle and soft, when they were close, a sort of reminder that he was loved. And it made Bolin all warm and giggly and jelly kneed. 

And now, that warm, giggly, jelly knee feeling was replaced by dread. Bolin’s stomach was in knots, his heart racing, tears forming in his eyes as he watched Iroh and Mako talk at the table. They looked so close, they were smiling, Mako had one of Iroh’s hands in his own, tracing patterns on the general’s palm. Maybe they were the same patterns Bolin had traced so many times. The thought only made Bolin feel more sick. 

Bolin got up from his seat, mumbling an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. He rushed out of the dining room, hand over his mouth, trying to keep his whimpers in. This hurt. This hurt so bad. More than any other time. But Bolin would shake it off. He had to. He needed to be happy for Mako and Iroh. He loved them. And loving them meant he would do anything to see them happy. 

Even if it didn’t make him happy himself. 

Bolin reached the end of the hall, far away from the dining room, and slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t. 

“Bo?” A voice called. 

Bolin looked up to see Asami, her worried eyes looking him up and down. He wiped at his eyes quickly and plastered on a smile. 

“H-Hey, Asami! Dinner already done?” Bolin asked. 

“Not quite. The main course hasn’t even come out yet.” Asami said, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“Oh. Right. Guess I’ll get back, then! Good talk!” 

Bolin got up and began to awkwardly dance past the woman. She put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bolin. What’s wrong?” Asami asked. 

No. _No_. Why would she ask that? Didn’t she know that was going to make Bolin spill his guts? That it would make him sob all over the place? Well, she asked for it. Bolin’s tears couldn’t be stopped now. His chest heaved with sobs as he hid his face in his hands. He probably looked so weak. Mako would never do this. That’s probably why Iroh liked him. He was strong, steady. Not a mess like Bolin, who was always overflowing with emotion. Asami rubbed Bolin’s back in soothing circles. 

“Oh, Bolin. I’m sorry you feel so bad. Can I help?” She asked. 

“I,” Bolin’s voice cracked, “it’s okay. It happens. I’m glad Mako...he deserves it.” 

Asami ran her fingers through Bolin’s hair. She couldn’t make heads or tails of what Bolin had said. What did he mean? What did Mako deserve? 

“What does Mako deserve?” Asami asked. 

Bolin let his hands fall away from his face and he looked at Asami, his green eyes red and swollen from crying. 

“Iroh.” Bolin whimpered. 

Oh. Asami hugged Bolin close. The poor thing loved Iroh, she knew. She wasn’t sure still what it all meant, but she was sure that if Bolin was so upset, he was heartsick over the general. She looked over Bolin’s shoulder as she heard footsteps approach. Korra had made her way to them. 

“Came to check on you two. You’ve been gone for a minute. Are you having a secret rendezvous without me?” Korra teased. 

Asami made a “please don’t” motion with her hands, but the damage was already done. Bolin began to sob again. Korra made a horrified face. 

“Whoa. You okay, Bo?” Korra asked. 

Bolin wiped at his eyes, still hiccuping. “I’m fine. I’m really happy! That Mako and General Iroh seem so happy together!” 

“Oh. Oh, Bolin. Is that what this is?” Asami asked. 

“They seem so smitten! It’s cute!” 

“But you’re Iroh’s boyfriend.” 

Bolin’s false smile deflated at the comment. “It happens. Nothing lasts forever, right? It’s all good if everyone is happy!” 

“But you’re not happy.” Korra said. 

“Sure I am! See? Big smile!” 

“That’s the fakest smile I’ve ever seen. Definitely not a genuine Bolin happy smile.” Asami said. 

_I’m used to it,_ Bolin wanted to say. _Mako is the better catch._ But before he could get any words out, Korra had already turned on her heel and started storming back to the dining room. Bolin paled. She wouldn’t. He began racing after her, Asami hot on his trail. Though, Asami wasn’t as bent on stopping Korra. She wanted to see the show; obviously Korra had connected some dots she herself hadn’t. 

Korra disappeared into the dining room. Bolin and Asami stopped in the doorway. 

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Korra snapped, startling Mako. 

“What?” Mako asked. 

“Don’t “what” me! You’re flirting. With Iroh. You know, Bolin’s _boyfriend_?” 

“ _What_?” 

Korra slammed her hands on the table. Why was Mako purposely being stupid? Didn’t he understand how hurt Bolin was? 

“Avatar Korra. My apologies. I think you've got the wrong idea.” Iroh said. 

“Well, then Bolin has the wrong idea, too. And I’m way more worried about that.” Korra said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You two were over here, living it up, and you made Bolin feel like...like you two had something going on. And I swear, if I find out that’s what’s going on, I will kick both of your asses.” 

Mako’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh no.” 

“Yeah, “oh no” is right.” 

Okay, Bolin was sufficiently embarrassed. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat. The trio looked at him. Bolin felt his cheeks heat up. Not his brightest idea. But he had to do something before Korra destroyed Mako and Iroh. 

“I think what Korra is trying to say is that I’m being silly! Like always! So now we can just sit down and eat again and pretend nothing ever happened!” Bolin said, his voice full of false cheer. 

“Bolin. You should say how you feel.” Asami said. 

“They should know they hurt your feelings. Your feelings matter, too.” Korra said. 

His feelings mattered. Bolin had never really heard that before. That sounded right. Bolin swallowed hard. 

“Okay. Uhm. Well. You guys seemed like you were. Getting close. And you were smiling and touching hands and I-“ Bolin’s voice cracked, more tears pooling in his eyes, “it seemed like you were flirting. And I just want you both to be happy.” 

Mako winced. That had been a punch to the stomach. He knew that sometimes, Bolin’s crushes had a weird way of ending up liking him. And then poor Bolin’s heart was broken and he was mad at Mako for a few minutes, but he always turned around and just seemed happy that everyone was happy. This must have really hurt him. And Mako could understand, especially this time. All Bolin could talk about was Iroh. How amazing and kind and wonderful Iroh was. Maybe Mako had been a little too close. 

“Bo, I’m sorry. There’s nothing going on between me and Iroh. We were just talking about some fire bending stuff. Adventure stories. That’s all.” Mako promised. 

“B-But you were touching hands. And you were...with your finger…” Bolin stammered. 

“I was showing Mako a few scars from my childhood. We have similar fire bending scars on our palms.” Iroh said. 

“Oh. I must look so stupid.” 

Bolin meant it. He probably seemed jealous and stupid. It would be a miracle if Iroh even wanted to look at him after this, after being so positively embarrassing. Iroh stood up and leaned across the table, grabbing one of Bolin’s hands. 

“I am very sorry that we hurt you, Bolin. I promise that you are the only person that I have feelings for. You’re mine.” Iroh said, kissing Bolin’s knuckles. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I was being, like, crazy. And jealous. And I ruined dinner.” Bolin said. 

“Oh, Bo, no. You didn’t. You have feelings, and that’s okay.” Asami said. 

“Yeah. Honestly, with how many times Mako has accidentally stolen your dates, I would be worried, too.” Korra said. 

Mako looked offended. “Hey! I don’t mean to do it!” 

“But you can see why he’d freak.” 

Mako sighed. “Yeah.” 

“Then shhh.” 

“I do not blame you for being upset. I would also be upset if I thought someone was trying to take you from me.” Iroh said. 

Bolin blushed. That was sweet. So sweet. Bolin was tearing up in a good way now. Iroh kissed the earth bender’s temple softly. Mako cleared his throat. 

“Okay. Alright. Big brother in the room. Tone it down.” He said. 

Korra punched Mako in the arm. “Big brother got us into this mess so big brother can shut up while Bolin gets some smooches from his boyfriend.” 

“Smooches. Cute.” Asami said. 

Korra grinned. “Do you want smooches?” 

“I do.” 

Korra kissed Asami’s cheek. Mako groaned. There was too much PDA. 

“Okay. Can we eat now? I’m super hungry.” Bolin said. 

“You’re always hungry.” Asami said with a chuckle. 

“But now I’m not sad! So it’s time to eat!” 

“Fair enough. I guess we should settle in again. Mako, switch seats with Bo.” Korra said. 

“I’m not going to move so General Iroh can kiss my baby brother more.” Mako said. 

“Come on, don’t you think you can let it slide this one time? Since you almost broke Bolin’s heart?” 

“Don’t say it like that! It was an accident!” 

“So make it up to him!” 

“Yeah, make it up to me, Mako!” Bolin exclaimed.” 

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh. Fine. But nothing crazy. I will get a bucket of water and toss it on you.” 

“Noted.” Iroh said. 

Mako got up and Bolin quickly took his seat, hugging Iroh with a big smile. Mako sat next to Korra, who nudged him, smiling herself. 

“Come on. Be happy for him.” She said. 

“I am. But I’m still his big brother. I’m not _supposed_ to like anyone he dates.” Mako said. 

“That’s bullshit.” 

“Fine. I’m happy for them.” 

“There we go.” 

After a bit, the food came out, and everyone was happily munching on noodles and dumplings. Most importantly, Bolin wasn’t worried about losing Iroh anymore. The General was only his. And he could really get used to that.


End file.
